Cage
by XiaoJieMeijin
Summary: Sakura lived in a cage for most of her life in an estate away from civilization with her mother and what few friends she has. The Haruno family has kept her a secret to the world and when she escapes, what will happen to one of the most prominent family? What will happen to those Sakura meets and befriends? Alternate Universe with knights. Characters will be a bit out of character.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto that are within the story.**

_Warning: The characters are going to most likely be out of character, but I''ll do my best to stay true to their original characters. And the story will have aspects that is not true to the original story._

_Background: _Alternate Universe that I created. The land the characters live are divided into three kingdoms: Aki, Natsu, and Fuyu. Aki is ruled by the Kitsune family: Naruto, Ino, and Deidara (Yes, I am making them related). Senju (Tsunade and Jiraiya), Haku, Morino, and Umino live in Aki. Fuyu is ruled by the Uchiwa: Sasuke, Sai (Sasuke's twin), and Itachi. Hatake (Kakashi), Hyuuga (Neji and Hinata), and Hebi (Anko and Yamato/Tenzou) families live in Fuyu. Then the Natsu kingdom is ruled by the Kaze (Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro who are half siblings to one another). Sarutobi (Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and Kiba -twins), Haruno, and Might families live in Natsu. Aki allows marriage no matter the class, but females are discouraged in learning to fight and encouraged to heal. However, the Natsu kingdom encourages the females to learn to fight. Fuyu kingdom has strict policies on marriage in social classes.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It has been 17 years, since she has been living in the same place and unable to see the world outside. As the pinkette grew up she came to realize several things: 1) her mother conceived her without getting married, 2) her mother is shunned from her family for her "disgraceful" behavior, and thus the reason for them living in seclusion, and 3) her mother has been suffering from heartache. The years of suffer her mother has been in eventually took a toll on her, and she is now bedridden. Of course the pinkette partially blames herself for her mother's bedridden form, all because she said too much that one time.

As she grew up she felt as if her mother has been using her as a replacement for her brother. And as those feelings of being a replacement grew, resentment started to form. Until finally she snapped at her mother to stop treating her as if she was her son. It was after that that her mother started to fall ill.

The other part for her mother's illness is the Haruno family's fault. After all, if it wasn't for them imprisoning her mother away from civilization, and then not even bothering to provide any medical help when requested, her mother wouldn't be feeling so poorly.

"Meredith, have you sent a hawk carrier earlier today to the Haruno house to ask for a doctor?"

"Yes Miss Sakura."

"And yet, there is still no reply? Of any sort?"

"I'm sorry." Meredith looked down as she apologized. It is all that so called family's fault, and yet Meredith is the one to apologize. Their lack of response to the letters show how much they care for her mother, and the reason for Sakura's resentment towards those with titles.

"Miss I'll send another hawk for good measure." With that last comment she hurried out leaving Sakura alone.

She has told Meredith on multiple accounts to drop the Miss, but to no avail. Meredith is a stickler for customs and even though Sakura argues that she has no title, Meredith would argue that as long as she is the daughter to her Mistress, Sakura would be called Miss. Considering the way Sakura grew up and all, one would think such formalities would be dropped, after all there is no purpose for it, and no one is around to really take notice or not if such formalities were followed. However, the formalities are probably because of her mother.

Sakura grew up within one of the many Haruno estates, one that is probably rarely in use, since not one single Haruno or anyone has ever come to that particular estate in the 17 years she has been there. However, her mother took it upon herself to teach her everything: history, etiquette of a lady (probably hoping she would be able to use it one day), politics, reading, writing, healing etc., but what she could not teach, Sakura turned to the books that were in the estates library. She took care and heeded her mother's words and teachings because it made her mother happy. Also, she learned, as years passed, that it gave them both something to do. On that note, there is not much anyone can do when confined to one place, so reading and learning about the outside world was welcomed. Lady or not, she also took up swordsmanship under the tutelage of Zabuza.

Zabuza, she learned, was once a knight and personal guard for her mother. Zabuza is tall, since her head barely reaches his shoulder, and he is big and broad compared to her petite form. He has a head of short spiky dark brown hair, dark eyes that are almost midnight, and he sometimes would wrap bandages around the lower half of his face. Zabuza is someone she looks up to and respects, because he doesn't use formalities when speaking to her like Meredith does. In addition, Zabuza was the father she never had or got to know, and in many ways he was like a father: he took care of her, listened to her problems, scolded or consoled her when needed, and would indulge her wishes like piggy back rides. Of course, he is probably a father figure to Konan also.

Konan is an orphan who was being sold, but Sakura's mother bought her freedom. However, Konan chose to follow her mother, and thus how Sakura got to know her. Konan has pale jade eyes, beautiful Violet-Blue hair, and is slightly taller than Sakura. She is 5 years older than Sakura and someone Sakura looks up to as an older sister and best friend. Konan is the only other person who does not use formalities when speaking to Sakura. The two girls grew up playing, learning, and training together.

"SAKURA!" Konan burst in frantically interrupting Sakura's train of thoughts. "It's your mother!" With that they both dashed out. Sakura had a sinking feeling about what is happening, but held on to her threads of hope that everything will be fine.

"MOTHER!" Reaching her side, she could see that her mother's visage was a pale pallor and her breaths were labored.

"Sa.._kura_...I want you to...listen to...me..." She nodded to her mother trying to withhold her tears. "I want you to have my journal...I'm sorry..for everything...I'm sor.._ry..." _By now her tears were free. Life was unfair. She grew up with her mother who was her only blood related family, and now she is gone. Taken from her. She was part to blame.

She didn't remember much after that, but she remembered leaving for her room. Then feeling Konan holding her and crying with her and Zabuza saying something, but she was pretty numb to her surroundings.

"Sakura." Zabuza was kneeling and trying to get her attention. "We are going to leave." At those words, she was able to snap back into focus and was now panicking.

"Please don't leave."Tears were now streaming down her face again, but she took no notice of it as she grabbed onto him.

"I'm not leaving you anywhere. WE are leaving. We are leaving this place." As the words were made clear, she was more confused now than anything. She looked from him to Konan beside her.

"What do you mean? We can't leave."

"Don't worry. It's all taken care of. You just need to get ready to depart." With that he left with Konan behind him as Sakura started to assemble her things. Konan returned later with her own pack to help Sakura with her packing.

That day in the dead of night, Meredith set a fire throughout the house as a diversion to help the group escape with chaos and darkness as their ally. That day is a day that Sakura will remember her whole life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Forgive me this is my first story. I would appreciate any comments and questions that will enable me to make this story a great one in the long run. Also, if anyone by any chance know Haku and or Jiraiya's last name it will be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto.**_ (sadly)_

**Author's Note:** I would like to mention that I have made some changes to the first chapter that may or may not be noticeable. I made some grammar corrections, and added some things to the background and to the story. Besides, that I want to thank sakuraluver for reviewing XD. It made me happy and it gave me motivation to write the next chapter. I would also like to give special thanks to crazycherry459, Zemmno, Soaring Demoness, DeadlyDarkAngel, and Little Kirby! I can't make promises on exactly when I will update, but I'll TRY to update a chapter at least each Saturday.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The group has been traveling for a couple of days now trying to put distance between them and the estate. It was during one of the few breaks that Sakura decided to voice the concerns that have been plaguing her since leaving.

"You know if and when the Harunos find out I have escaped, they will most likely send someone to come looking. I'm not supposed to have left that place. Otherwise I would have done it long ago with..." Konan held Sakura close after seeing her distress. The young girl didn't even get to properly mourn for her mother and is now on a journey to who knows where with the possibility of having people searching for her.

"Zabuza said that he knows a safe house that we can stay at for a while." Konan, bless her heart, was trying to help, but Sakura just wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there. Zabuza was currently out looking for some more water, since they still have a long journey ahead. "You know. Now that we are finally outside of those walls, we can have adventures that we've dreamed of as kids. Imagine us being able to fall in love and have wonderful guys courting us. " There was a short pause and looking up, Sakura could see a small, sad smile on Konan. "I may even get the chance to see my brother again."

It was the mention of Konan's brother that Sakura remembered that she was not the only one upset by her mother's death or with how her life has been. Her mother was the only mother Konan ever got to know, and Zabuza was her mother's personal guard since before she was even born. She was sure that they both have a special place in their heart for her mother just like she does. As for her life, Konan probably experienced a worse one if not the same. Konan also grew up imprisoned behind those walls, and although she was free to leave whenever and go on her merry way, 1) she had no place to return to and 2) no one to return to. Her brother, whom she has mentioned on several occasions in the past, is her only blood relation, she is not sure if he is still alive or not, or even where he is. Although, Sakura despise the Haruno family for their treatment towards her mother and her, but at least she knows that she still have blood relations, whether she likes them or not, who are alive.

"Sorry." Hugging Konan, Sakura made the decision from then on to stop thinking about what has happened and instead start thinking about what is going to happen. "So how long is it going to take until we get to this...safe house?"

It took them about seven weeks to get to Zabuza's safe house, since it was located in Aki. Their trip took longer than what Zabuza would have liked, but considering neither Sakura nor Konan have any experiences with the outside world and its harsh conditions, the sights and environment overwhelmed them; overwhelmed them to the point of illness. It also did not help that they were not accustomed to riding horses, so riding vigorously fast for long periods of time was out of the question. Or were they accustomed to traveling late evening to early morning with the dim or lack thereof of light as cover. Thus, the reasons for the slower pace of the journey. The pace allowed him to lead their horse along with his until they could grow accustom to the feeling, which was about halfway through their travels and a faster speed was followed.

It was on the outskirts of a small town, in the woods, that they came upon their "safe house". The two girls were met with a small wooden structure that looked to have been abandoned centuries ago. The structure was nothing like what either of the two girls imagined their safe house to be. The wooden box did not look like it could even out last a storm, never mind protecting them from what other dangers that could be present.

Seeing their faces and sensing their surprise, Zabuza had to smile a bit. "Don't worry. Although it doesn't look like much, the inside is fully furnished, and not many know about this place. We can stay here to recuperate and decide on what to do next." Trusting him and his words, neither of the girls refuted him. Plus at this point they were too exhausted and were just happy to finally be able stop and rest for longer than several minutes.

That night, the two girls slept peacefully like the dead in their small, plain beds as if they were paupers getting a chance of luxury. A meeting was held the next morning after breakfast in what was supposed to be the living room, but was it just a room with a small square table with some wooden benches as seats.

"We need to decide on what to do. We cannot keep hiding forever without a destination in mind. We can only stay here for so long. This is a safe house for a short period rest. Not to live in, especially with the coming winter approaching. Not to mention we will have to talk about what to do in regards to money, since our fund has been mostly spent on getting horses for our journey. We also have to decide on what to do in regards with the Haruno family if they do indeed send people after us, and although precautions were taken just in case, we still need a plan."

"We should gather information first. Find out if that family did send someone for us. Then the best thing to do is probably find accommodations that are more long term."

"Then it is probably best that I go out to gather the information. Your pink hair and Zabuza's unique looks will draw attention and are too noticeable and recognizable."

"No. You are not going anywhere by yourself. If anything happens, then what?"

"I agree with Zabuza, Konan. I think we should go together as a group. I can always die my hair, or cut it or something if they are so noticeable and considered a liability."

"No! A disguise may be needed, but there is no need for you to cut your locks. A regular cloak and hood will do. As for the information gathering, I have a couple men I trust with my life that can help us in that endeavor. I will send out a messenger hawk in town later to them."

A moment of silence fell across the table. "Sakura. What are you going to do?" Konan was realizing just how serious the matter was. They were practically fugitives on the run, especially Sakura. "Are you going to try and claim your place..."

"NO!" Sakura was livid. There was just no way she was going to have anything to do with that family, especially becoming a part of it. "I want no such thing."

"...Sakura...If they do send someone after you, for us, are you just going to keep hiding and running?"

"Konan is right, Sak. I think you should think it through..."

"There is nothing to think about. What could they possibly want with me now that they couldn't have done years ago? For my past 17 years, no one from that family has ever even tried to contact us or reply to our letters in the least. I'm sure they wouldn't care if I had died in that fire or if I ran away!" She understood what Zabuza and Konan were trying to tell her, but honestly her resentment towards them are still something she cannot get over so easily. She will probably think on their words another day, but for now she wants no such thoughts. I doubt that they would want anything to do with me. Afterall, what reason would they want to have me around now that mother is gone? It is not like they have sought me out for any reason in the past, so why would they now? There's no reason, so first we should figure out the movements and plans of that family, and we can worry about any problems then."

Konan and Zabuza were both conflicted. They understood that Sakura would rather live her life as a pauper with no titles, but would a family that has kept her caged from the outside world for so long be so accepting of the fact that she is now gone? Although, Sakura was also right. Maybe they won't try to pursue her. Maybe they will let her do as she pleases. Maybe they won't try anything at all.

"I will go and send a messenger hawk. Stay here and if anyone else comes, you two will leave and go to this place." He took out a map to show the two where he wanted them to go. "I have a friend there who will help you two. You would just have to give him my name." After seeing them nod their heads he set off into town leaving them with the map.

It was over a week later, when Zabuza came back from town with any news after going to see if there was any information he could personally gather. What he was able to gather himself was in no way anything good. Just thinking about it himself made him burn with rage towards _that_ family. However, he also received some information from some of his old informants that will become of use to them.

Walking in Zabuza was greeted with Konan watching over Sakura experimenting with their dinner, something Sakura has always wanted to try. In the past, neither her nor Konan were allowed in the kitchen except for Meredith, and since the two have been cooped up in the wooden house with nothing else to do they have decided to play with fire. Zabuza has to say that some of their concoctions were really good, but not all of them were edible. He only hoped today's attempt wasn't a failure or else they would have to grin and bare it or starve.

Sakura and Konan turned when they heard Zabuza take a seat at the table, and when they saw his look they weren't sure how to feel. He was emotionless, but relaxed; a scary combination that the girls have encountered a couple times in their lives.

"Is there something wrong?" Konan was a bit scared to even ask, but ask she did.

Zabuza let out a loud breath to help relieve his earlier emotions. "Yea. A couple of things. But...I found out something that we can use to our benefit. I spent the day in town at the pub asking about what has been happening lately, and if there was anything new happening. And I have to say that the information I was able to gather is..." Zabuza was perplexed to finish. The information he was given came to a shock although now thinking about it, everything makes more sense.

"What is it?" Sakura was now nervous with the way Zabuza was acting.

"Apparently, Saki Haruno has been dead for 17 years..." At this Sakura was confused and so was Konan. Sakura's mother was still alive until about two months ago.

"Dead?"

Zabuza looked at Konan when she spoke and after some more silence he continued. "I was told that Saki Haruno died 17 years ago due to heartache over her dead husband..."

"So basically the Haruno family has considered my mother dead for over a decade now, and that I am not even considered to be alive in their eyes!" Sakura was furious. But now it made so much sense why they never bothered to reply to her pleas of help. "So the world does not even know that I exist or that Saki Haruno has been alive?!"

"Is that a good thing?" Konan was not sure what to make of the situation. She was as confused as Sakura was angry.

"Who knows. But we have other problems. Apparently the Harunos have shown signs of movement, but nothing concrete to portray that they have sent anyone after you." Zabuza watched as Sakura resigned herself into silence and Konan wore her mask of resolution.

"Do you have any GOOD news?" Konan was a bit frustrated with the whole situation. The Harunos show signs of not wanting to do anything with the girl and yet still want to keep her on a tight leash.

"As a matter of fact, I do. One of my informants told me that in the north there's a person looking for knights for hire."

"How's that good news?"Sakura kept quiet as she listened to Konan and Zabuza converse.

"We are going to employ ourselves."

"I thought the point was to stay hidden."

"The lady we are employing ourselves under usually keeps to herself I heard. I also heard that she's not too fond of the Haruno family." Zabuza smiled as he saw hope light within the two girls' eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter I will finally be able to introduce more characters (hopefully). XD If there's anything I should to change or fix to make the story better please let me know, if there are any suggestions for what you would like to happen and the like please let me know. I cannot promise I will be able to incorporate the suggestions, but I will take them into consideration. Also forewarning some of the characters will be gender bended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters!**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late-ish update...I have been busy this week with homework, so it was difficult to find time to write. Forewarning, next week their will not be an update, because I have to study for Midterms, sooooo the week after is when I'll most likely have the story updated! In the meantime please review, that way I can make any revisions or additions necessary for the story to become better. I would like to thank three new supporters (what I consider a supporter anyways :)): dragonsfae, special-youkoai, and Melyss.

**Warning!** I (think) forgot to mention that I will be gender-bendering a few characters for the purpose of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It has been over three years since the trio have employed themselves under the Lady

Haku. She was young for being the head of a household, the reason being her father recently passed away not too long ago leaving his estate in her possession. As for her mother, she died during childbirth. The lady of the house was beautiful. She had chestnut hair - that was usually kept up in a bun with ornament pins, deep milk chocolate eyes that were filled with compassion, and fair skin.

Becoming knights under the Lady Haku was a feat considering there were many aiming for the same position, and it was thanks to Zabuza that they were able to achieve their positions. It took some persuasion and wisdom on Zabuza's part that they achieved their goal in finding accommodations. Konan and Sakura became the Lady Haku's most trusted hand maidens after they saved her from a treasonous plot with the help of Zabuza. Zabuza then replaced the previous knight who served as Lady Haku's personal guard, when he had decided to retire.

As the months passed and Sakura got to know the lady more and more, she, with the approval of the others, decided to tell the Lady Haku about everything: from their captive life in seclusion and her relations, to her mother's death, and up to the point where she became employed. The decision was a good one, because the Lady Haku came to trust them even more so than before (after all you can never be to careful), and in that she became close to them. With Sakura and Konan they were her confidantes, close friend, and the younger sisters she wished she had. Sakura was the sweet, but mischievous sister, while Konan was the mature, yet daredevil of a sister. As for Zabuza, over the years Haku came to grow an attachment to him; an attachment that she previously have yet to feel and the two girls could see it for what it is. Zabuza seemed to hold a similar attachment if not the same, but something apparently was keeping him from taking any further actions.

"Sakura, can you go grab Zabuza?" Haku elegantly glided to the window as Sakura quickly left the room.

Reaching the training grounds, where she knew Zabuza to be at this time of the evening, she spotted him training with some of the other knights.

"Well if it isn't the princess. Come to train with us?" Hearing one of the guys' comments Zabuza stopped swinging his huge sword to turn to welcome the visitor.

"I hope you're not here to mess with my guys again."

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that horrible." Those words earned Sakura a pointed glare, which she returned with a smile. "Plus, I told you I won't mess with "your" guys anymore. And I'm not even here for that." As her demeanor changed, so did Zabuza's. He looked to his men and relieved them from their training early seeing as something is wrong.

"What?"

"I'm not too sure, but Haku wants you."

The pinkette and the stern giant returned to the study in silence and were then met with the sight of Konan and Haku whispering by the window.

"Zabuza's here." Hearing the announcement the girls jumped slightly. "If you won't be needing-"

"No. You and Konan are to stay, because what I have to say involves everyone of you."

The group all took a seat around the center desk as Haku sorted out her thoughts. "I received a letter today from the King of Aki that requests my presence. The invitation is for a celebration to help his daughter(s) to find a husband, and I want you three to accompany me."

"I heard it's very beautiful, especially this time of the spring. And I've often wondered what visiting a palace would be like." Zabuza shook his head at Konan's response. He can already tell where the conversation is going though and he did not like it one bit.

"It is a celebration, one I cannot refuse; a celebration in which I'm sure other prominent families will attend. Meaning, there will be the chance of the Harunos being there." The atmosphere shifted to silence and disappointment.

"I think-"

"I say we go." If Zabuza was any other man his eyes probably would have protruded from his sockets.

"Sakura…did you just hear-"

"I heard. And I say we go."

Haku was surprised; as surprised as Zabuza was at the moment. "I thought you'd refuse, especially knowing how much you hate them."

"Absolutely not."

Sakura brushed off Zabuza's words as if he had yet to speak. "First, I do hate them very much, but they have not made any moves in the last three years."

"That means nothing. They could decide to take action now with you so near."

"I doubt that. They wouldn't be searching for me there of all places. After all, the last place anyone would think to look would be under his or her own nose. Secondly, I too want to see this palace."

Although, Zabuza can see the logic, since it was true that there were no suspicious movements in the last three years. But, that does not mean that he does not have any reservations about going somewhere that will be holding such a celebration with so many strangers.

"Zabuza, relax. If we go you can keep an eye on us in addition to you guarding Haku."

"Konan's right. We are safest when we are with you." Konan and Sakura gave him their best sweet, pleading smile.

Looking over to Haku was his downfall sadly, because she joined the two with her own sweet smile. He was doomed. Keeping up appearances he pretended to mull over the decision some more before agreeing. He didn't want any of them to know how he was wrapped around their fingers, or else they may try to get away with murder one day. However, now that he has agreed it means that he will have to keep an ever vigilant watch from now on.

"Then please prepare for our departure."

That night as most of the inhabitants were sleeping and the creatures of night roamed, in one part of the home one girl was dreaming; dreaming memories of the past.

_"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA!"_

_"Shut it, you brat. You will be going to a better place now, so shut yur crying!"_

_"Leave him alone!" _

_"Why you little…"_

_"KONAN!"_

_"Yahiko! YAHIKO! YAHI-_"

"Konan! Konan wake up!"

Konan can hear a voice urgently whispering her name to pull her back to reality, but she was not sure she wanted to return, at least not yet anyways. But pulled she was.

"Wh…Sakura?"

"You were having a nightmare…you were whimpering…and you called his name…"

"Sorry…I'm fine now."

"Konan…" Sakura was distressed to see Konan so distraught. Unlike the day her mother passed she was the on to hold on this time. "The celebration is one of the biggest that is going to be held since sometime…knowing that I'm sure even your brother will be there too…You will see him again if it is the last thing I do. "

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry I wanted to introduce more characters than just Haku, but I thought this chapter ending here was fine and the others will definitely show up in the next chapter. I hope this chapter was not horrible, since I've been sleeping less and pulled an all nighter last night. I hope those who are reading enjoyed the story. Just in case the author's note at the beginning was not read, I have gender-bendered some characters for the purpose of this story, as a forewarning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: **Ok. I know I said I would be updating and sorry for the lateness, but here's the next chapter. I have been re-energized; energized enough to write the next chapter and post it, so i hope you like it. I would also like to thank some new supporters: itunesaddiction, mun3litKnight, 0Frosty-Eyes0, and Adrian(guest). Enjoy! :))

**Chapter 4**

_"__Mommy, mommy. Tell me about daddy again." _

_Laughing the older woman obliged her daughter's request if only to see her daughter's smiling face. "So there was this ball being held in celebration of the new bride to the Lord Kaze, and I was lucky enough to be invited. I was there early to help my sister, your Aunt Suki, prepare for her wedding with the King and it was during this time that I met your father. He was a very charming gentlemen, and easy on the eyes. However, I paid your father no attention at first, but your father continued to court me anyways even after I rejected him on multiple accounts. Finally, I gave in to his advances and not too long after I had you." _

_"__Mommy...what does daddy look like."_

_"__I'll tell you another time."_

_"__Will I ever get to meet daddy?"_

_"__Maybe one day."_

_"__And brother?"_

_"…__Maybe one day…maybe one day..."_

Sakura surfaced from the realm of unconsciousness disoriented. It was thanks to Konan that now she too was plagued with dreams of the past. However, the difference being hers was not a nightmare. Taking a minute to collect herself, she sat up to look out the window past Haku and Konan to see the scenery go by as the carriage went forward.

Living in the northern part of Aki with Haku had its benefits, but she did miss the warmer weather. Haku's land is the furthest north and is situated close to the country Fuyu that is well-known for its colder climates. Thus the reason for why the Lady Haku's estate tends to experience cooler climates than the other estates in Aki.

The three kingdoms Aki, Natsu, and Fuyu border each other: Aki to the left, Natsu to the south, and Fuyu to the right. Aki is known for its milder climates of humid summers with storms now and then; breezy, warm springs; cool autumns; and even cooler winters. Both Natsu and Fuyu have a more extreme climate. Natsu have hot, arid summers, especially in the southern most part where the desert is; warm, breezy springs with the occasional rain; and cool winters. While Fuyu has freezing cold winters; cool springs and autumns; and warm summers.

As the carriage drew nearer to the palace the warmer it got. It was nice to experience a warmer summer in Aki for once. Beautiful willows and birch were passed. People working and farming as kids running and playing were passed. Another went by, as the Lady Haku and her escorts traveled, before they reached the palace. The streets were crowded with stalls and people milling around talking and laughing.

"Wow! I've never seen so many people!" Sakura could only nod at Konan's enthusiasm as she looked at the massive crowd of people there for the festivities. It made her wonder if the festivities in Natsu and Fuyu were similar. If they were as crowded.

"We are approaching the palace now." At Haku's words both girls turned to look in the direction Haku pointed out to see an extravagantly, beautiful architecture in the small distance. It was white in color but the sun shining on it gave it an ethereal glow. The palace had beautiful Corinthian-style columns that seem to wrap around the entire structure with breathtaking statues that seem to jump out carved into the pediments.

"Welcome to the Palace of Aki the Kitsune Palace!" Haku beamed as she watched the expressions of awe upon the younger two girls' faces. She was happy that they finally get a chance to explore and experience the world more.

"I've never seen a sight like it!"

"Course not Saku, afterall there's only one palace in Aki."

"Shut it Konan." Haku laughed at the girls' friendly bicker as the carriage slowly came to a stop.

"My lady." Standing at the door with his hands outstretched was Zabuza. Behind him were a mixture of old and new faces.

"Aaahhh if it isn't the lovely Lady Haku."

"Lord Jiraiya, how nice of you to be here." Lord Jiraiya was an interesting person. He had a white mane of hair, but he himself did not look that old. His clothing was what Haku described as being hakamas, since she herself wore kimono styled clothing. Luckily the trio got to continue wearing their salwar kameez or sherwani in Zabuza's case.

"Yes, well I cannot just leave a pretty Lady by herself now can I?" The trio quietly observed their friendly exchange. Sakura could tell that Zabuza was not the happiest person at the moment, and she had to smile internally at that.

"Thankyou."

"Jiraiya! I hope you are not bothering the Lady?"

"Lady Tsunade, it is a pleasure to meet you again." Lady Tsunade was a voluptuous woman who was very well endowed. The Lady was blonde in hair color compared to her Lord, and she also had the warmest honey looking eyes that seemed to sharpened as she glance from Lord Jiraiya back to Lady Haku.

"Likewise. I am sorry for my Lord's behavior. You can be reassured that I will handle it." At those words Sakura could not help but giggle when she saw the Lord's face go pale by his Lady's words.

"Who are these? Your new handmaidens? The ones you mentioned?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade. The one with pink hair is Sakura and the other with violet is Konan." As Haku spoke the Lady Tsunade gave the two spoken of a thorough glance over and could not help but stare at their eyes.

"They look like lovely girls. You entourage including your maids can follow Morino here. The King wishes our presence so an entourage will not be needed, and I believe we are fashionably late as it is." With that Haku was escorted away leaving Sakura and Konan to follow behind Zabuza and the group that was lead by the one called Morino.

"I didn't think there was another person that could look as menacing as Zabuza." Konan's comment earned a chuckle from Sakura and a glare thrown at her by Zabuza.

After passing through several corridors the group came upon a training ground that appears to be where all the knights congregate and train. There seemed to be knights from all regions by the looks of their clothes. With so many people here for the celebration there definitely should not be any problems when it comes to hiding within a crowd.

"Ok. The men can join the others and the rest can follow this maid." Sakura and Konan stuck with the men as the group was divided. "Can you two not understand?"

"They're with me." Zabuza stepped in front shielding the two from scary giant. Zabuza was a giant but Morino was a GIANT! Sakura was worried the two men's stare off was going to lead to a fight considering how the field got quiet with everyone looking towards their direction.

"Fine. But if they become a problem they are to leave. Immediately. This is no place for women."

"What was that Ibiki?" A woman with plum hair snapped. "You did not just say what I thought you did, right?" She gave a sinister smile to the bald giant as he turned to her.

"This has nothing to do with you Anko. You should stick to looking pretty like a real Lady should."

"Do you want to pick a fight!"

"Whoahhh! Anko calm down. Ibiki stop acting so misogynistic. You will give others the wrong impression of you."

"Shut it Hatake." The group watched as the fiery woman snapped at a man with an eye patch covering his left eye with silver, gravity defying spiky hair.

"You should stop your sister." The man called Hatake nodded towards to his companion who had brown hair.

"What, no way."

"Yamato." Yamato looked at the man like he was crazy. He glanced between his fiery tempered sister and the lazy man next to him, seemingly trying to decide on his course of action.

"Anko. Drop it. You know that Ibiki meant no harm by that. He probably just wanted to prevent..."

The group left the commotion seeing how they were all occupied with their own agenda. Sakura glanced at Zabuza only to see a gleam in his eyes. That gleam was probably happiness, since he has more people to train and fight with. Whereas Konan seemed to be assessing the competition. Sakura decided to do the same. Afterall it has been awhile since she was able to have a good spar against a good opponent. The only two that she has been able to spar with while being challenged was probably Zabuza and Konan.

"Hey pinky!" Obviously Sakura was the only one with pink hair, as far as she could tell, but there was no way she was going to answer to someone calling out to her so rudely. "Oye! Pinky!" Suddenly a hand clasp on her shoulder turning her to face a tall man with blue hair, sharp teeth, scars on his face making him look as if he just came from the sea.

"Hey get your hands off her!" Sakura grabbed the fish guy's hand putting pressure on a spot between his thumb and forefinger making him release his hold on her.

"People nowadays are so interesting. Do you not agree?" Seeing the guy's grimace she continued. "If you want to talk to your precious finger please go else where."

"Kisame. How lovely. I suggest you leave these two alone. They're with me." Sakura let go of the man's hand so she could step next to Zabuza.

" Zabuza! I heard you were back from some of the other guys, but I couldn't really believe it."

"You know him?" Konan was still glaring at Kisame, while Sakura looked between the two.

"Sakura. Konan. You guys stay in this area where I can see you. Don't wander off." Zabuza then dragged the fish guy Kisame off a little ways. From the looks of it Kisame was an old acquaintance of Zabuza's, which would explain the teeth. The two girls watched as the two men spoke softly to each other almost as if they were two old gossiping women. With that passing thought, Sakura could not help but laugh as she rope Konan into voicing the two as to what they were possibly talking about.

After a bit, Sakura grabbed Konan by her arm and lead her to group of guys who looked to be sparring.

"Zabuza said not to wander!"

"Konan, relax. We didn't go far and plus we can take care of ourselves."

The two watched as a spikey loud blonde and a quiet midnight blue male were sparring. Sakura could see that the two had wonderful form and were strong too. However, the midnight male seemed to have the upper hand in skills, but the blonde seems to have spontaneity and endless determination. Watching the two made her want to join them in their spar. Suddenly the blonde was kicked away. He flew and slid a couple inches in front of Sakura and Konan.

"Owwww! Sasuke you bastard!" The blonde then looked up. "Wow, you're pretty. The names Naruto, believe it!"

**Author's Note:** Please review. That way I am able to know if there's anything I need to fix or make sure I explain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any part to Naruto.**

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank Lucaila, crusincloud, Wonderlyn, JAYXLE, and aDDiCTED-2-SUGaR. In addition, I would like to thank mun3litKnight for the wonderful review, it made my day. The review and support I get from those who follow and favorite my story makes me extremely happy! XD Please enjoy this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the story. And sorry for the lateness . I had to revise the chapter a few times and then figure out how to end the chapter so it took me a bit. Not to mention other factors interfered also. Sorry :/

**Chapter 5**

Sakura laughed at the blonde's antics. He was like a puppy with his huge grin. Konan on the other hand found the blonde to be a bit idiotic, but amusing.

"Sakura, its not nice to laugh at others." Konan could not help but to playfully reprimand the younger girl.

"Sakura? Even your name is pretty."

"Hn, Moron. You should train more instead of trying to pick up girls." Sasuke came up to lend a hand to Naruto as he spoke.

"Bastard. I could've beaten you if I wanted." Sakura looked to see that Sasuke did not believe the blonde's words for a moment.

"Dickless, you couldn't even win against my brother if your life depended on it." Sakura turned at the new voice to see a guy that closely resembled Sasuke, but the difference was that he was more pale in pallor and had inked colored hair instead of midnight blue.

"Sai!" Naruto then proceeded to tackle said guy only to stop when he heard Sakura giggle. "I think Naruto could've won had he been more careful." At Sakura's words Naruto was ecstatic while the other two were shocked in disbelief. Konan could not help but be amuse at the the three guys antics. They were like the three stooges.

"Sakura!" Naruto was about to grab said girl into a hug but Konan tripped the blonde before he could achieve his objective.

"I'd rather you not be so forward." Konan could not help but throw a glare at Naruto as a warning. Konan knew that Sakura can take care of herself if need be, but Konan also knew that Sakura does not usually ward off such things as hugs. Usually Konan do not mind such things either, but considering they were practically strangers there was just no way that she was going to let him get that close to the pinkette.

"Idiot."

"Dickless."

"Troublesome." Another guy stepped into their little circle they had formed. This guy had sandalwood hair up in a spiky ponytail, whereas the other three just had short hair that did not need to be tied back. The four guys were all similar in height and build with variations here and there. Sai was the least muscular and the leanest of the four, then the new guy, then Naruto and Sasuke being tied in being the most muscular and broader of the four. They were all about a head taller than Sakura, and they seemed to originate from different places: Naruto was from Aki from the looks of his toga, Sasuke and Sai came from Fuyu from the looks of their more casual Victorian outfits, and the new guy looks like he was from Natsu from his Sampot Chang Kben.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto frowned at the newcomer. "You guys are plain mean!" At that Konan and Sakura could not help but burst into laughter. The two tried to muffle their uncontrollable laughter by holding onto each other. Sai and Sasuke smirked, while Shikamaru threw Naruto a stern look for yelling out his name.

"You should learn to use your indoor voice more." Shikamaru's comment earned him some more chuckles from the group while Naruto pouted. Once it was calm enough introductions were formally made between the group. Sakura found out that Sai and Sasuke are twins and that the two brothers are friends with Naruto, since very young.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but we have to get back to training." Shikamaru bowed to the two girls before dragging a struggling Naruto with the help of Sasuke and Sai who also bowed before taking their leave.

"Well, at least they had manners." Konan could at least give them kudos for such a trait, since not everyone has them. Especially, when it comes to those in the ranks of knighthood.

"Agreed." Sakura could not help but feel a bit sad that the four had to leave so soon. She was happy to meet new people, since she does not get the chance to often. She would not mind becoming friends with the four, since they were fun to talk to and to hang out with. Suddenly a hand fell on the pinkette's shoulder for the second time that day, but this time Konan too had a hand on her shoulder.

"Finally found you two! Do you know how hard it is to find you two?" Kisame turned the two around before removing his hand, after all he did not want a repeat of earlier. "Just to let you know Zabuza is looking for you two."

"I'm sure it's not that difficult. Not to mention we did'nt wander that far."

"Says you." Kisame was exasperated. He just wanted to return them back to Zabuza and get on with his day. He had better things to do, like training. He should have declined to help search for them when Zabuza found them missing, but he honestly did not think looking for two females was going to be so difficult, especially since one of them had pink hair. Apparently he was wrong.

"Well looky here. Kisame, I didn't know you were into young girls?" Kisame turn to the person who spoke with an indignant scowl, while Sakura looked to the owner's voice to find the same female from earlier. "Oh hey, you two were the ones Ibiki was trying to get rid of earlier. The names Anko. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure. I'm Konan and this is Sakura." Konan liked the female and would not mind becoming friends with her. Anko did not take crap from anyone and from the looks of it she can take care of herself pretty well.

"Hello." Sakura gave her sweetest smile to the female. "Can you please tell him to leave us alone?" Sakura gestured to Kisame as she spoke to the older female.

"So you were bothering these girls."

"Wait!" Kisame held up his hands as if to surrender. "I was asked to find them and return them to their guardian."

"He's lying!" Sakura covered her face with her hand as her body shook. Anko looked to the distraught girl to Konan who caught on to Sakura and nodded her head. Konan knew that the two of them should get back to Zabuza before they get into bigger trouble, but she did not want to go back just yet.

"KISAME!" Anko spoke his name so menacingly that he could not help but to take a couple of steps back. Anko may be a female, but she could be scary when she wanted to be. "I suggest you go bother someone else." With those words Anko grabbed the two girls and dragged them away from the stunned man who just had his experience of being a victim to one of Sakura's antics. Anko dragged the two a ways off before stopping. "You ok?"

"Thankyou. I'm fine now that he's gone." Sakura smiled at Anko and could not help but internally smirk and cackle at Kisame's misfortune.

"By the way what happen to the guy you two were with?"

"Oh Zabuza had to run an errand." Konan answered this time with a smile of her own.

"What?! So he just leaves you two?" Anko was unimpressed to find out that the guy just leaves two females defenseless within a wolves den.

"No worries we can take care of ourselves." Konan saw Anko's perplexed face and thought to ease her worries and to clear any misunderstandings about Zabuza. Sakura nodded her head in agreement as Anko looked to the two.

"Oh really now. Then how about a match?" Anko was not sure if the two were bluffing, but she is itching to find out.

"Your on!" Konan was getting excited just thinking about being able to spar with someone, not to mention a female. Her sparring partners are usually male, and although it can be challenging she would at least like to fight another female, besides Sakura, to test her skills against.

"What's going on?" The silver haired man from earlier with his same companion entered. "Aren't you two from earli–"

"Yeah, they are. Kakashi, can she borrow your sword? We are about to spar." Anko could not help but grin. There are not that many females who know how to fight, especially in Aki, and although there are many people here for the celebrations there are not that many females who know how to use a sword.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi could not help but question if a match was such a good idea, especially with Anko as an opponent.

"No worries. Konan can take care of herself." Sakura smiled reassuringly as she watched him pass his blade over.

"I hope so." Yamato could not help but worry either. This is his sister they were talking about. He just hope that girl does not underestimate his sister was all.

"You worry to much Yamato. They said it was fine." With those words the two females took their places to start their match.

The three left stood a distance from the females to give them room as they started their spar. Sakura watched as the two blocked and swung their weapons at each other in an attempt to get the upper hand. From first glance it seems as if the two females are evenly matched, but on a closer inspection that was not the case.

As Sakura watch the two dance around the imaginary arena, Kakashi was quietly observing the girl. He could not help but to take note of her pink hair. Pink hair was not a common trait in Aki nor in Fuyu and by the looks of her clothing she most likely was from Natsu. There was nothing particularly significant about her being from Natsu, but there was just something. Something he could not quite decipher for the feelings he have when ever he lays his eyes on her.

"Amazing! I think Anko has finally met her match." Yamato's exclamation redirected Kakashi's attention back to the match.

"Konan is going to win." Sakura could see that the match was about to end. "Lucky. I want to have a match too." She could not help but pout a little from disappointment that Konan got to have a match but she did not.

"Then how about a match with me?"

* * *

**AU: Please review :) That way I can know if there's anything I need to improve. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my story XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's Note:** SORRY! I know I should've updated earlier but I couldn't for the life of me decide on how to go about writing this chapter. This chapter has been rewritten 3 times now and the way its written now makes me happy. I would like to thank special-youkoai, mun3litKnight, and yaoindsakurapetals for their earlier reviews. XD It made me very happy to to receive them and I would also like to thank littlemissxflydog, Yuuki-Hime 2097, History-Addict29, yaoindsakurapetals, weirdpony115, AboMakea,RainyApples, Bre Renee, Dawnshadow1228, Rosalinde-Chan, InuHanyous14, violentblossom, and StarKiss666 for the support! I would like to once again for the lateness of my update! DX Please enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

Sakura was surprised. She did not think that anyone would want to have a match with her considering the way she looks; she looks as if she could not even hurt a fly let alone use a sword. Looking over she can see that her challenger had an air of confidence although she too was female. She looked younger than Konan, yet still seemed older than herself. The female was standing to the side with one hand on her hip and the other holding a sword over her shoulder. Her dirty blonde hair done up in unique ponytails.

"Lady Temari." Temari shot a glare towards Yamato who winced slightly at his mistake.

"Well? How about it. You can fight, right?"

"Of course!" Sakura was a bit offended that the girl had to ask. After all, a person should never judge a book by its cover.

"Good, because I will not go easy on you."

"Didn't ask you to."

The group turned their attentions back to Konan and Anko and was met with the sight of Anko losing her sword from Konan's swing and then the sight of Konan's sword drawn to Anko's throat.

Konan retracted her sword and bowed with Anko following suit.

"Amazing. I didn't think that Anko would lose." Kakashi looked to his side to see Sakura smiling.

"I knew she would win." Sakura waited until Konan was close enough before pouncing."I knew you'd win!"

"Thanks." Konan laughed.

"Hmmm...maybe I can have a go at you too after my spar with her." Both Sakura and Konan turned to look at Temari. Konan assessed her surrounding and saw quite a crowd had gathered from her own spar.

"Sakura, I don't thin it is a good idea to spar." Sakura was about to protest but following Konan's nudge she could see that a huge crowd has gathered.

"Seems I need to take a rain check for today." Sakura took another glance around and caught a glimpse of red hair from her peripheral. With that she quickly excused herself and ran with Konan following suit not to soon after.

"Sakura! What is it? Why are you running?" Sakura didn't answer. Instead she focused on tracking down the person. She finally spotted her target who was currently talking to some weird guy in black with purple makeup. "Would you mind explaining?" Konan was confused but she was sure the other girl has her reasons.

"I saw his vibrant red hair and thought that..."

"...that he could be your brother?"

"Maybe."

"I thought you wouldn't have wanted to do anything with your brother. Afterall he is with the so hated Haruno family."

"I know, but what if he didn't know about us being alive?" Sakura couldn't explain herself. For years she has resented her brother but at the slight chance that she could meet him she chases it. So does that mean that she doesn't truly hate him or resent him?

"Come on." Konan grabbed Sakura and led her up to the red head and the brunette. "Excuse me." The two guys turned. With that Sakura could see that the red head had jade eyes. Her mother always described her brother as having more of a honey color.

"Sorry. It seems that my companion and I have made a mistake. We thought you had looked familiar and thought you were someone we knew." Sakura bowed and quickly retreated back towards the front in search of Zabuza. Konan seeing Sakura's hasty retreat followed suit.

"Well that was weird. Here I thought it was another one of your fans."

"Shut it Kankuro."

"Nehh Gaara, maybe they thought you were Sasori?"

"Who cares."

Sakura dismissed the thought of seeing her brother from her mind. She silently reprimanded herself for even getting her hopes up. The thought just now occurred to her that she could possibly run into her brother. So what if she could possibly see him? He wouldn't even know who she was and who was to say that he would even care about who she was. Hadn't she disowned the Haruno name? So doesn't that mean that she herself as Sakura have no brothers or relations at all? At this point she was just giving herself a headache from the turmoil of feelings she was experiencing.

"Hey. SAKURA!"

Sakura halted at hearing her name. Looking over she saw Naruto and the guys from earlier once more. She tried to smile, but all she could manage was a slight wave.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where's Konan?"

The question caught Sakura off guard. Looking around she realized that she lost Konan. Now she couldn't help but feel even worse. She was so caught up in her own head she hadn't made sure that Konan was still around.

"Idiot. Are you picking on girls now?"

"WHAT! NO!"

Sakura giggled at Naruto's cry. She couldn't help it. Even though she was feeling like crap, Naruto seemed to have a knack for making her smile. "Are you two busy at the moment?"

"Nope. Do you need something?" Naruto's exuberance made Sakura feel ten times better.

"Can you help me look for Konan. Also, do you know a person called Kisame? I need to look for him too."

"Kisame should be with Itachi and them at this time of the day."

"Ahhhh! Shikamaru!"

"Dickless. Shut up will you?" Sakura once again giggled.

"How is it that you know Kisame anyways?" Sasuke was curious. Kisame did not seem like the type to know someone like Sakura.

"I met him through a mutual friend." The vague answer left Sasuke unsatisfied but it was none of his concern.

"Hmpf."

"Troublesome. You three should go look for Konan and then meet us back at the barracks."

"WHAT! Hey, how come you get to go with Sakura." Sasuke and Sai already expected as much. Afterall, the least amount of work was what Shikamaru loved best.

"Come one Dickless. With your big mouth we will be able to find her sooner."

The three guys left leaving Shikamaru with Sakura. Shikamaru got up from his position and extended his arms. Sakura took a moment before taking hold.

"Are they always like that?"

Shikamaru glanced down at the girl debating on whether he should answer or not. "Yes."

After a lapse of silence Sakura continued. "I see you're not much for conversation."

Once again Shikamaru debated on whether to answer her. In his experience with women it is in his best interest to comply to the female need to talk. Not to mention if any negative words gets back to his mom he will be in for an earful. "What would you like to talk about?"

Sakura observed Shikamaru. Yes he was well-mannered but it almost seemed forced. She could see that he wasn't much for talking either. She smiled slightly. She couldn't fathom how guys who are so different can be such good friends.

"Here we are." Shikamaru pointed to a building. "But it seems that everyone is over at the canteen for dinner."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled sweetly.

Shikamaru was surprised. Most females get frustrated really easily when in his company due to his lack of verbal contribution, but it seems that that was not the case with Sakura.

"Shikamaru you dog. I didn't know you had it in you! Who's the girl?"

Sakura turned to see the speaker. "Kisame!" She couldn't help herself. She excitelly jumped at Kisame.

"Whoah! What the hell!" Kisame caught the girl. After a second or two he placed her back on her feet. "Shikamaru. I suggest you don't get involved with her. She's what you would call troublesome."

Sakura giggled. "Are you still mad about earlier?" Kisame's silence spoke volumes. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

Kisame saw the apologetic and hopeful look on the young girl's face and he cracked. "No wonder Zabuza has a hard time dealing with you two. Speaking of which where is your friend?"

"With Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai."

Kisame shook his head. "I see you've met the brats." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura." Her smile faltered.

"Ah. Zabuza, look at who I found." Zabuza didn't even spare a glance his way. "Come on brat. We should leave these two." Sakura watched Kisame steal Shikamaru away only leaving her alone to deal with her guardian.

"Where's Konan?"

Sakura flinched slightly. "Around?" She couldn't help her voice from squeaking.

"Around?" She didn't think Zabuza's demeanor could get any more menacing. "Which means you were by yourself?"

"NO! I was with Konan most of the time. But..."

"But?"

"I thought I saw my brother and when it turned out it wasn't I left quickly losing Konan. BUT I ran into some friends who are looking for her now. And one of them took me here so I could look for Kisame to look for you!" The next thing she knew she was wrapped in strong arms.

"Sorry."

Zabuza's apology left Sakura feeling even worse than earlier. It was her fault that Konan was missing. It was her idea to leave his side in the first place. It was her fault and yet here he was apologizing for upsetting her. Her tears sprung forth as she clung to him.

Zabuza was so worried when he couldn't find them. Hearing from Kisame that he ran into them relieved his worry some, especially when he heard about the Sakura's stunt. However, as the day passed with no signs of the two still, he couldn't help but to feel worried again. Then when he saw Sakura he could not help showing his anger. Now he felt bad. He should be happy that Sakura was safe, but now he could not feel anything but sadness for making her cry.

"HEY! Sakura! We found her!"

Zabuza looked up to see a blonde and a set of twins accompanying Konan. Zabuza met the group the rest of the way with Sakura still in his arms. "Thanks. I will take it from here."

"Hey-"

"Please. She's asleep. If you don't mind lowering your voice." He then left the way the group came.

Konan reassured with a quick explanation and trailed after her mentor. The silence continued until she decided to break it. "Sorry."

Zabuza could not help but feel his age sometimes.

**Author's Note:** I hope no one is upset that I didn't make Sakura fight. Maybe she will have one in the near future. -wink wink-


End file.
